Nadie te reemplazara
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Clara esta muy rara últimamente, y Bruno decide ver que pasa con ella. Es bueno tener un amigo con el cual desahogarte.


Wry! (?) En fin xD

Vocaloid nunca me pertenecerá, todo a sus dueños respectivos.

* * *

Desde hacía varios meses, en la casa de la más reciente generación Vocaloid, una chica estaba deprimida, esta chica era Clara. Clara, la primera Vocaloid de habla hispana, estaba deprimida. Demasiado, mucho más que cuando se entero que Lui no tenía voz aun, más que cuando Oliver extravió su jilguero por culpa de ella (por suerte, la ave regreso). Estaba tan deprimida que no celebro la llegada de nuevos compañeros, como Yohio y los chicos de ZOLA. Ella estaba tan deprimida, que se encerraba todos los días en su habitación, saliendo solo si era realmente necesario.

Todos estaban preocupados por ella, trataban de animarla, pero no lo lograban. Ella les sonreía con cariño, pero esta muestra de afecto se desvanecía con gran rapidez. Clara era alguien fácil de leer, o al menos para Bruno.

El compañero de la chica decidió hablar con ella esa misma tarde. Ring insistió en acompañarlo, pero él se negó, alegando que él podía hacerlo solo. Ring termino accediendo. Bruno fue a la habitación de la chica y golpeó con suavidad la puerta, esperando que le dieran permiso a entrar, tardo la voz pero al final le dejaron pasar.

Bruno entró y cerró la puerta tras de si. La habitación pintada de rojo, con posters de algunos grupos musicales, con peluches, un armario y un escritorio, parecía dormida. En la cama estaba Clara, acostada, al parecer no tenía ganas de levantarse. Se acerco y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, haciendo que esta se inclinara a su dirección. Clara era tan ligera.

-¿Pasó algo?-. Pregunto Clara, moviéndose un poco para ver al recién llegado.

-Nada realmente. Solo quería hablar contigo-. Contesto él, y Clara le miro, indicándole que hablara. –Últimamente estas muy rara, y todos están preocupados, ¿quieres decirme que pasa?-.

Silencio, Clara volvió a girarse y miraba la pared. Bruno la miraba a ella, con paciencia pero aun esperando una respuesta. Clara intentaba evitar la mira de su compañero.

-¿Y luego?-. Comento Bruno. –Con esto está claro que pasó algo, pero no te puedo ayudar si no me dices que es-.

Clara suspiro, dándose por vencida. Bruno daba la impresión de ser alguien despreocupado, pero en verdad era alguien observador. Estuvieron años juntos, tanto en la universidad como en las pruebas y entrenamiento para ser Vocaloids, él la conocía demasiado bien. Eso a veces la asustaba y molestaba. No le podía ocultar mucho, casi nada. Resignada se sentó en la cama, y miro a su compañero.

-Es sobre Maika-. Dijo, algo nerviosa.

-¿Maika? ¿No es la nueva que llega dentro de poco?-. Algunas veces Bruno no recordaba cosas tan simples como los nombres, o era adrede o por molestar, nadie sabía realmente.

Clara asintió con la cabeza y bajo la mirada, comenzó a jugar con sus manos, ya había sacado el problema, pues qué más daba decirlo todo de una vez.

-Sí-. Contesto. –Veras… Tengo miedo-. Eso había sido casi un susurro.

-¿Miedo? ¿De qué?-. Comento su compañero, casi con diversión. –Miedo nos debió dar Mayu, que llego con un hacha-.

-Tengo miedo que me reemplacen-. Al parecer Clara no le encontró lo divertido. –Tengo miedo de que me saquen, que me digan "gracias por participar y tus servicios, pero ya no eres necesaria"-.

Los ojos de la chica se humedecían, y temblaba de sus manos, las cuales tendía juntas. Su rostro estaba agachado. Y su voz, su voz se oía más débil y con cada palabra, más temblorosa. Bruno le miraba, estaba entre sorprendido y molesto, incluso algo incrédulo.

-A ti nadie te va a reemplazar, Clara-. Dijo Bruno, ahora serio. -¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo?-.

-Porque ella es más bonita, tiene mejor voz, su apariencia le agrada a todos…-. Califico Clara, aun sin moverse de su posición. –Porque a ella si la quiere el público-.

-A ver-. Dijo Bruno. –Déjame ver si entendí. Haz estado así, todo este tiempo, ¿Por qué crees que te van a reemplazar? ¿Qué esta chica Meka…?-.

-Maika-. Corrijo Clara.

-Como sea, ¿Qué ella tomara tu lugar?-. Pregunto, molesto.

Clara asintió con la cabeza, se sentía triste, y a la vez como una niña pequeña que es regañada por sus padres. Escucho a Bruno bufar molesto y decir unas cuantas maldiciones, no sabía a quién se las dijo, pero esperaba que a ella no. Bruno por otra parte estaba casi conteniéndose la risa, le parecía un miedo infantil el de Clara, si así fuesen las cosas, varios ni siquiera estarían en Vocaloid ya. Lleno sus pulmones de aire y alejo la carcajada que estaba atorada en su garganta, coloco sus manos en los hombros de Clara, esta no se movió.

-Escucha-. Dijo con voz firme. –Ella no te reemplazara, solo es una compañera más. Si fuese así, entonces no te habrían aceptado en primer lugar-.

Clara levanto el rostro, y se limpio unas cuantas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Bruno no dijo nada, pero sí que era doloroso ver a la chica de esa manera.

-Además, ¿Quién te dijo todo eso? Ella no es ni más bonita, ni nada de eso-. Dijo, ya más relajado. –Tú también eres guapa, y si no me crees le pregunto a alguien en este mismo momento-.

Clara soltó una pequeña risa ante eso y agradecía mucho que Bruno le dijera eso. Al parecer la plática aun no terminada. Bruno no se callaría fácilmente, estaba inspirado.

-Tienes una buena voz y para quien le guste tu música, bien y para quien no, pues también-. La soltó y se acomodo mejor en la cama. –Así que no te pongas así, ella es una compañera, no un reemplazo-.

Silencio, Clara se limpiaba la cara, ya que al parecer unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Bruno también estaba callado.

-Y si Monka se mete contigo le parto la cara-.

Clara soltó una fuerte carcajada, tanto por el cambio de nombre como por el extraño comentario de Bruno. Continuo riendo un rato más, y Bruno solo sonrió al ver a su amiga ya mejor. Al cabo de unos segundos Clara se detuvo.

-Que se llama Maika-. Volvió a corregir, Bruno levanto los hombros restando importancia. –Gracias… Me siento mejor ahora-.

-No hay de que-. Contesto Bruno. –Así que, ya déjate de pensamientos tontos e infantiles, y anímate-.

-No es tonto e infantil, puede pasar-. Se defendió Clara.

-Oh, bien-. Dijo Bruno, cruzando sus brazos. –Entonces si en algún momento deciden sacarte de aquí, me voy contigo-.

-Exagerado-.

-Exagerada tú, que solo porque una chica nueva que habla español llega, te pones a pensar en que ella te reemplaza-.

Clara le empujo un poco, pero nada más. Ambos sonrieron. Clara se sentía mejor al escuchar lo que dijo su amigo, y recordó a todos sus compañeros y al público que gustaba de su música. Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, ¿Qué más daba que esta chica fuese mejor que ella? Ella era Clara, y era una Vocaloid, la primera Vocaloid hispana. Era buena, era guapa y tenía fans, ¿Qué más quería? Tal vez un helado. Por otra parte, Bruno se sentía feliz al poder haber ayudado a su amiga. Se habría sentido terrible si Clara hubiera seguido deprimida. Aunque seguía sin entender porque la chica pensaba todo eso, era realmente improbable. Y si eso llegaba a pasar, como él dijo, él se iría con Clara… Y les partiría la cara a todos.

Al final salieron de la habitación y fueron con los demás, todos se alegraron al ver a Clara como nueva, llena de energía y sonriente. No dijo lo que le había pasado, pero al verla como era antes, decidieron olvidarlo. Al final Clara decidió dejarse, como dijo Bruno, de ideas tontas e infantiles. Nadie la iba a reemplazar, nadie la iba a cambiar. Maika no tomaría su logar, la chica solo sería una compañera más. Y como tal, la trataría con amabilidad y quién sabe, tal vez se podrían volver buenas amigas.

* * *

So... No tengo nada en contra de Maika, en cambio, la quiero. Entre más vocaloid de habla hispana mejor :D Y espero, realmente, que ella no reemplace a Clara D: Existen buenas canciones de Clara, donde luce su voz y verán que es muy buena :I

¡Cierto! (Casi lo olvido xD) Pensaba en hacer una comunidad :I Donde, pues, el tema principal serian todos los Vocaloid, si, TODOS xD Pero no tengo ni la más remota idea de como hacerlo (tengo miedo de cagarla LoL) Alguien que sepa como se hace y que este de acuerdo conmigo, comuníquese conmigo por MP :I Y me gustaría saber quien esta de acuerdo, porque tenemos muchos Vocaloids algo abandonados (entre nos, ¿cuantos fics de Lola, Leon y Miriam han visto en español?) Sin más, gracias por leer :D

P.D.: Tengo pensado otro fic, usando a Yohioloid, a ver quien adivina quien con quien lo junto (?)


End file.
